


[Podfic] neighbors

by MistbornHero



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spanking, Voyeurism, but fake, pretending to have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Yennefer knew based on reconnaissance that the idiot’s computer setup lurked directly on the opposite side of this wall in their living room. She also knew that he often wore a headset for lifestreaming but not the noise-cancelling sort. Geralt’s first suggestion had been simply to invest in a pair of those for their evenings at home, but Yennefer had stomped that idea to death at once. She would not be made to cow to an obnoxious little man who made frequent penis jokes in song form.Written by limerental
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] neighbors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [neighbors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528178) by [limerental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limerental/pseuds/limerental). 



> Warning for sudden loud noise (aka, the spanking)
> 
> This was recorded as a treat for Chantress for [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod/) 2020!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:13:56 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (11 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/witcher-neighbors)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/snwjn9olpjkprvq/Witcher-neighbors.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1x8pmjX3wjwSQzR6feLGfALaIwCudldSU/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _neighbors_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528178)
  * **Author:**[limerental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limerental)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Find the main gifts over [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241012.html) and the treats [here!](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241356.html)


End file.
